1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lever connector having a locking lever for locking a counterpart connector, and more particularly to such a lever connector in which the locking lever is held in a lock position by a concavo-convex engagement mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Unexamined Published Utility Model Registration Application No. 5-90845 discloses a lever connector of the above-described type. Referring to FIG. 14, illustrating the disclosed lever connector, a female connector housing 1 includes a flattened cylindrical hood 2 into which a male connector housing is inserted for interfitting engagement of the connectors. The hood 2 has two shafts 2a projecting from opposite side walls thereof. A generally U-shaped locking lever 3 includes a base 3a and two arms 3b extending from both ends of the base 3a by 90 degrees respectively. The locking lever 3 first straddles the hood 2 and the shafts 2a are then inserted into bearing holes 3b1 formed through the arms 3a, respectively, so that the locking lever 3 is rotatably mounted on the hood 2.
The inner face of each arm 3 has a groove 3b2. Protrusions formed on the male connector housing are guided into the grooves 3b2 and the locking lever 3 is then rotatively moved so that the male connector housing is further guided along the grooves 3b2 into the hood 2. An outer face of each arm 3 further has radially extending strip-like projections 3c. Upon rotative movement of the locking lever 3, the arms 3b are rotatively moved with the bearing holes 3b1 serving as fulcrums. After having been rotatively moved into a lock position so that the male connector housing has been completely enclosed by the hood 2, the projections 3c are substantially parallel to the direction in which the male connector housing is inserted into the open end of the hood.
On the other hand, the hood 2 has two locking arms 2b formed on opposite side walls thereof respectively. The locking arms 2b cover the respective projections 3c when the locking lever 3 has been rotatively moved such that the projections 3c are parallel to the longitudinal axis of the hood 2. Each locking arm 2b has a claw formed on an inner face which is engageable with the projection 3c. Accordingly, as the male connector housing is drawn into the hood 2 upon the rotative movement of the locking lever 3, the projections 3c of the locking lever 3 are engaged with the locking arms 2b when the locking lever 3 has assumed the final or lock position, whereupon the lever 3 is held at the lock position.
In the above-described lever connector, however, during transport of the male connectors external forces such as vibrations can sometimes cause the locking lever 3 to rotate into the lock position with the male connector housings not accommodated in the hoods, for example.
Accordingly, in the subsequent step of interfitting the connectors, the male connector housing can only be inserted into a female hood 2 only after the locking lever has been released from the lock position. Consequently, the working efficiency in the connector interfitting step is lowered.